Naruto Girls Tragedies
by Catiprojectc
Summary: about the five naruto girls, there love life, and how love issn't going easy on them, 5 chapters: tenten, temari, sakura,hinata and Ino... read and revieuw pleas..!


Naruto girls tragedies serie.

**information: about the five naruto girls, there love life, and how love issn't going easy on them, 5 chapters: tenten, temari, sakura,hinata and Ino... ******

**warning: Some stories contain character dead, haven't rated it because I haven't got a clue were to put it under, so if you don't like dead don't read.. may also contain rape in others stories not sure yet******

**other: I don't own naruto so you no sue, Tee hee.. we all happy **

--------------------------------------------  
Naruto girls tragedies:

Chapter 1  
Tenten's Story : Rain

A steady beat could be heard through the open window. A chilly breeze blew over the deserted playgrounds in front of the ninja academy. 

Tenten shivered lightly, she should have listened to her mother and wear a jacket. She stood in front of the academy waiting. She didn't look as her normal self. Her hair was in one tight knot hold up with two sticks. She wore a long soft pink dress with a big black bow tied around her waist. She was also wearing make up, not to much. Her love didn't like it.

Tenten blushed lightly when thinking of her love. How his pale eyes could make her loose to reality and think of nothing else. She remembered it well how he had asked her.  
_  
___

_"Ten ten"__  
__She turned around still breathing heavily. She loved to train with him. He was a challenge. No mather how fast she threw her weapons nor how well aimed they were. She had only been able to give me minor scratches.__  
__She got a tingling feeling in her stomach. He was smiling at her. She was worrying now, did they train to much and was he about to collapse?__  
__"What is it Neji?" she asked him with a worrying tone.__  
__"I... need to tell you something" he said while scratching the back of his head__  
__"sure what is it?" she smiled at him__  
__"Well we've been friends for quit some time now, but.."__  
__"But" Tenten asked a bit annoyed. Why wouldn't he just tell what was on his mind, this wasn't like neji at all. __  
__"well..." she felt his hands tightly around hers. __  
__"Neji..."___

_\\_

He had told her he loved her that day. 2 years ago, and together ever since. A blush crept over her face again as she smiled happily. Today was the first day of the Blossom festival. It was special because the festival was only held every 10 years. Tenten heard the music change from a slow and steady but to a upsweeping Latin rhythm. She whish Neji would hurry up and get there already. It wasn't like him to come late, but was late now. 2 hours!!

Tenten sighed heavily as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders.  
"Ne.." she spun around ready to hug neji and then lecture him but instead she looked at a slightly drunk Rock lee. Tenten was thankful he had learned to control his drunken fist technique. Or else she would have had some trouble  
"Sorry Ten it's just me"  
"SO I noticed"  
"What are you doing here aren't you coming in"  
"Yeah of course I am" tenten cocked an eyebrow at him "I'm just waiting for Neji that's all"  
"Why, he's already inside"  
"He is..? "  
"Yeah.. with Shirou"  
"Shirou..? " Tenten looked at rock lee confused. Shirou was a shinobi in the same year as them but she never went on missions.  
"Yeah... you.. didn't know"  
"No, we were gonna go togther"  
"Why would that be, you two broke up"

If tenten had been maid of glass, she would have scattered right there right now. She ran to the entrance of the academy and followed the hallway that led to the festival area. When she came red and green lights were flickering on and off every now and then. Dancing people everywhere, and Latin music still playing. Tenten started to manoeuvre through the couples of dancing people, past the snack table and stands until she stopped walking, stopped thinking, hell her heart even stopped beating for a few seconds.

There was Neji, dancing closely with a girl. It was shirou. Tenten didn't know her but she didn't care. She marched up to neji and pat on his shoulders angrily.

"What's the meaning of this neji?" tenten eyed neji with all the anger she could call on. But it wasn't enough. Tenten knew she looked confused and desperate instead of angry and furious .  
He didn't say anything just give her a slight grin and then kissed the girl forcefully not caring she was there. Then he turned her back on her and pulled the girl along with him.

Tenten felt tears fill her eyes. She turned around and ran back outside. Knocking people over and bumping into them. When she came outside she was stopped by Lee who looked at her worried.  
"Tenten, you didn't know, did he ever break it of"  
"How long" tenten managed to get out. Lip quivering and tears streaming down her face. Her dress was ripped at the bottom but Tenten didn't care  
"Well.."   
"How long" she looked at lee trying to get an answer out of him.  
"4 months... but he told us all he had broken it off between the two of you, we didn't question him because well.. just.. Tenten wait up"  
"No leave me alone" she spat at lee as she continued to walk away from the academy as the breeze earlier that night had turned into a howling wind. Blossoms fell together with big raindrops from the sky.

Tenten kept on walking. Not towards home. She had passed that street. She didn't know were she was going. Tenten stoped walking when she stood at the gates the Hyuuga mansion. She looked up at the sky as the raindrops started to fall down faster.  
_  
___

_"I will always love you, I promise"__  
__"And I will always love you Neji-kun"___

_\\_

So far for promises tenten thought to herself as she got out a letter out of her sleeve. It was a special not for neji. It had a ring in it. For there 2 year anniversary. Tenten had wanted to give it to him tonight. To show him how much she loved him. She left the envelope with the ring at the door. Making sure someone would find it. She walked to the gates of Konoha then, she didn't look back anymore. Besides she had no reason to.

The reason she had stayed for so long was Neji. Her reason for living was Neji. Her knowledge of love was Neji. Her past was Neji. Neji mend everything to her. Neji had said he cared for her. Her the uninteresting shinobi of Konoha. She who didn't have special techniques. She who wasn't special in anyway. She who wasn't strong at all. She who no one could care less for not even her own mother. She who wasn't considered pretty. She who was just normal.

Tenten knew she couldn't turn back no more as rain slowly washed away the blood from her hands. As the kunai she used fell to the ground.

"There she is, get her"

She fell to her knee's 10 years had passed since the day she had killed Hyuuga Neji. Ten years of pain and misery had followed. Ten years of not being able to see her friends, Ten years of loneliness, Ten years of guilt

"This is the missing nin we were looking for" some one yelled faintly in the distance  
"She stabbed herself!"

Ten years Tenten had felt rain. Dancing rain on her skin. Her only shelter and only friend. Ten seconds she had left to live. Ten seconds the longest of her life. She could feel coldness creeping over her left cheek as soft grass was tickling her skin. One last breath and she was gone. 

_  
__  
__"Neji-kun"__  
__"Yes Tenten" __  
__"If you ever stop loving me, will you tell me then?" __  
__"How could I ever stop loving you" __  
__\\_

"He lee wait up!"  
"Hey Naruto-kun"  
"You okay lee?"  
"They've brought her into day, the hokage is letting her mother bury her.  
"I asked if you were okay" the once hyperactive ninja put an arm around his friend  
"How can I be, none of my team mates are left"  
"Lee-kun.."  
"And it's al Neji's fault" Lee spat bitterly making naruto hush about the matter and just quietly attend tentens funeral

__

_"Aah come up Neji you don't get a change to dance in the rain every day"__  
__"Tenten your silly"__  
__"Dance with me Neji-kun" Tenten held out her hands and Neji gently pulled her in a embrace"__  
__"I'm sorry I broke my promise"__  
__"I'm sorry I killed you"__  
__"I'm sorry I stopped loving you"__  
__"I'm sorry I killed myself"_

The End


End file.
